The real me
by Redneck Lover
Summary: Is Bella who she says she is or something more.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing Stephanie Meyer is the true author and nobody knows who made the Greek gods up.

The real me 

They didn't know me they knew Bella but not Izzy daughter of Areas the god of war, death, and destruction my mother was a shape sifter I get that from both sides but I let him and her change me to this meek ,weak girl when I wasn't that. Today was going to change no more Bella but the bad ass Izzy that I am today would be perfect to change it is my birthday after all I closed my eyes imaging the outfit that I wanted black skinny jeans with a black tank top that had a silver outline of a panther a black half sleeve leather jacket over that and a pair of heeled black boots I smiled at my reflection yup there's the Izzy I know. Now for the best part my twenty elven black mustang GT with silver racing trips I kept her hidden in the shed and under a water poof cover so she wouldn't get damaged she's why I wouldn't let Edward buy me a car. Ever body stared at me when I pulled into the school parking lot I smirked as I got out mouths dropped when they saw it was meek Bella that got out the Cullen's were already here and waiting inside for me good thing I called my best friend Tia who also was a daughter of Hades god of the underworld so well you know war and death go hand in hand. Smirking at all the trouble we could get into I laughed at the faces the Cullen's gave me when they saw me but I didn't care but it was too bad that they pussy wiped Jasper I heard stories of when he was in the Sothern vampire wars he was beast but then the beast was tamed I sighed in disappointment he looked at me with confusion I scowled at him "get the fuck out of my way" someone yelled my smirk grew bigger "Izzy where is your bitch ass at" Tia yelled I started laughing Edward looked at me like I lost my mind "well open your eyes you blind assed bitch" I yelled back making the Cullen's gasp at me I rolled my eyes at them "Bella young lady's don't talk like that" Edward scold me I flipped him off as Tai reached us she busted out laughing "aww man it's pairs all over again" she pointed at me than Edward "yeah well at least I had fun than" I shot back at her she grinned at me "I still can't believe that they thought could get away with taking you your daddy sure let them have it"

this is a story that i made a long time ago just didn't think it was all that good but any ways tell me what yall think.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing Stephanie Meyer is the true author and nobody knows who made the Greek gods up.

The real me

I snorted "those motherfuckers got what they had coming to them I told them that the city would burn because of them" I said crossing my arms over my chest as Tia laughed her ass off the Cullen's looked at us like we were crazy but I didn't care . When Tia stopped laughing she looked the Cullen's up and down before circling Jasper inspecting him from head to toe "so this is the major" she asked "yeah couldn't believe it either" I said glaring at Jasper who gave me a confused look "why are you so angry at me" he asked "because you use to be the most feared vampire in the south a great worrier now your just a pussy wiped bitch" I snarled he looked suspired but I didn't stop there "such skill has been laid to waste because you wimped out god your supposed to make vampires tremble before you not run around playing Ken with Barbie" I said while pointing at Alice who gasped but I paid her no mind my eyes only focused on Jasper Tia chuckled at my ranting . When I was finally done with my ranting Tia smirked at with (I know something and you don't) kind of smirk I raised an eye brow at her she threw her arm around my neck "well, well Izzy you two make quiet the couple" she sing song in a high voice I looked at her like she lost her mind her smirk grew bigger as pointed between me and Jasper that confused me even more. That's when it hit me the reason why I was so mad wasn't because he gave up but because he was my mate and he had given up on me my eyes grew big no he wouldn't be able to keep up with me much less stand on equal ground with me I created wars while he wanted nothing to do with them anymore he couldn't handle my way of life. I stared at jasper I frowned at him than shook my head "no" I said firmly Tia looked at me with wide eyes "Izzy you can't do that and you know it" she hissed "I can and just did he wouldn't be able to handle me much less my way of life he's just not cut out for it anymore" I said as I turned to leave.

Alright I hope this is just as good as my first chapter tell me if it and ill stop it right here.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing Stephanie Meyer is the true author and nobody knows who made the Greek gods up.

The real me

but a strong cold hand stopped me jerking me back and around so that I was chest to chest with a pissed off Jasper I glared into his black eyes as growled down at me I snorted at him "look who's trying to play with the big boys now" I snarled at him he tightened the hand on my wrist before an arm wrapped around my waist holding me to him "I don't have to try Isa " I severed at the darkness in his tone looks like the Major came out to play I grinned but ended up snarling when Alice took a step toward the bitch still dared to claim my mate she knew he was mine he was always mine but she still tried to keep him for herself she was just asking for me topics her stuck up ass . "Jazzy" she tried to look cute when she was pouting only to look constipated did she not know that I knew her little secret she's been fucking Edward and other guys behind mine and Jaspers back apparently see can't see as good as says she can her visions were an act that or she wasn't as great as she made herself out to be I glanced at Edward was he in on it to surely he's been in her mind so why didn't he say anything unless he didn't care what happened to the family as long as he gets what he wants he'll let Alice play her game and when it came to an end pretend to have no clue about it letting her take the fall while he himself took none of it he got a front row set to the show . I might have a fucked up family but I stilled loved them sure I hated Aphrodite but she tried to kill me before I was even born my father was her favorite lover and when he was going to have a child by another woman she demand that he kill me to show that he only loved her but that all changed when he held me for the first time he fell for me witch pissed Aphrodite off Tia was born at the same time as me in the underworld by my great uncle Hades and his wife Persephone witch made her my second cousin we've been together scenes than war and death have always gone hand in hand one has always lead to the other.

Well theirs the inside story to Izzy's past and who Tia is in this story hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing Stephanie Meyer is the true author and nobody knows who made the Greek gods up.

The real me

I glanced back at Alice when she moved closer to the major trying to get back the control she lost in order for her plane to work she need Jasper under warps if he found out that she was just using him he'll kill her and she knew this she couldn't control the major I smirked at her she gave me a confused look trying to act innocent "Bella why are you doing this" she whined "you tried to turn Jasper into someone who he wasn't Jasper is a fighter not some Ken doll that you can play with" I snarled at her eyes widen with sock than narrowed at me. Tai moved up beside me getting ready for a fight "Jasper didn't want to be a monster any more he wanted freedom from that awful life" she said hand on hips "and what is the matter with a life full of war might I ask" now she was crossing the line of no return "that's not a life at all and for someone to think that's a life needs a better education" I shook my head laughing I was about to teach her something new " ever war that has happened had a reason a country cannot grow without war in order to get better someone must challenge you to be the best that you can be if there was no war we wouldn't be where we are today" everyone around me was quiet thinking over my words there was more to war than death and bloodshed it wasn't mindless there is a lot more to it than that ever move had a rebound you couldn't just make an order just like that you had to go over it and over it have ever possibly outcome down so you could be ready to make the best action Jasper got that or he wouldn't have made Major like he did or survive the newborn wars . Edward snorted "for a human you sure know a lot about war" he said in a stuck up tone I smirked at him as Tia chuckled "let's just say I was born for war it's in my blood" I said surging that just made him laugh "boy there is more out there than just vampires" a rough dark voice snarled.

And the plot thickens lol so what ya'll think so far.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing Stephanie Meyer is the true author and nobody knows who made the Greek gods up.

The real me

I squealed spinning around on my heel forgetting that the major still had ahold of me so he spun with me to face the new comer black hung in ice blue eyes he stood around 5'4 more mulched than Emmett "Daddy" I screamed making him chuckle and open his arms I jerked away from Jasper into my father's arms " Bella that is not your father" Edward just had to open his fucking mouth there's go my moment with my father. Daddy set me on my feet to look at Edward with blank eyes I smirked at what was about to come "look here Mr. I got a stick up my ass how about you and little Ms. Crazy assed faker than a Barbie doll keep ya'lls dame mouths shut and let me have time with my draught" Daddy snarled Edwards and Alice's faces were priceless daddy than turned to Jasper "come over here and tell me about yourself boy" I smiled at the approving tone in his voice what could I say I'm a daddy's girl always have been and will always be I watched as Jasper squad his shoulders and held his head high now that's what I wanted a Jasper who could hold his own even with my father and not run away with his tail tuck between his legs like Alice had him doing that made me shiver with disgust before snapping back to the world "Jasper Andrew Whitlock sir it's an honor to meet you" Jasper drawled while shaking his hand hmmm I could get use to his southern drawl but it didn't sound right with his look I found than grew irritated making Jasper raise an eye brow at me "you know you would look a whole lot better in something else besides what your warning" I told him he smirked at me than winked at me he wanted to play did he I smirked back at him.


End file.
